The Black Rose
by SherbetLemonLove
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall begins her new career as a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she is overwhelmed by the warm welcome and the friendly faces, however is too much attention a bad thing?. When an admirer gets too close, will he take 'no' for an answer?. WARNING: Sexual Violence M rating!.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I must warn you that there will be violence and sexual content in this story, for the purpose of protecting my ass, this is a M rating. The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to J. K Rowling. The plot however is mine.**_

_Summary: When Minerva McGonagall begins her new career as a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she is overwhelmed by the warm welcome and the friendly faces, however is too much attention a bad thing?. When an admirer gets too close, will he take 'no' for an answer?._

Minerva McGonagall smiled as she walked through Hogsmeade, it was a warm late summer's evening and the sun set so beautifully against the mountain tops. It hadn't taken her long to walk through the village and as she now stood in front of the large gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she simply smiled.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of said school, had been making the final preparations to the teaching schedule, answering miscellaneous letters, mostly from the Ministry (asking for him to reconsider taking up the job of Minister of Magic-Again). With his refusal and replies to the other letters, all sent via the owl post, he sat back in his chair and sighed contently. Nobody knew exactly how Albus knew everything that went on in the castle but he did. He stood at the feeling of Minerva's arrival at the gates, with a smile he though 'she's early, well, what else would you expect?' he grinned to himself and made his way to the entrance.

Minerva walked up the long path, standing not to far from the entrance door she just stood and stared at the enormous castle. A smile from ear to ear on her face. She was home.

"Welcome!" Albus had been standing looking at her for a few moments, he hadn't wanted to make his presence known. She stood in front of him, no longer the seventeen year old but a beautiful young women, not that she ever really acted as seventeen, her demeanour had always been many years ahead of her age and that's what had always been attractive about her. Not that he had thought of her that way, definitely, absolutely not. (Oh, of course he had!). Her features hadn't changed but she seemed a lot more, more, he couldn't really put his finger on what it was but she looked magnificent. "Welcome to Hogwarts". He approached her with his arm outstretched.. "Or should I say, welcome back?". He had his usual twinkle in his eye.

Minerva smiled at the sound of his voice, god she had missed it. "Professor!". She took his hand and shook it. "It's wonderful to be back." She took another look at the castle.

Albus gestured for them to enter the castle. "It's a pleasure to have you join us Miss McGonagall". He paused as they began to walk through the entrance hall "Or should I call you Professor McGonagall.." they looked at each other with bright smiles.

"I know it's only been a few years since I left" she paused and took in the scene around her. "I've definitely missed this.".

"We're very privileged to have you join our faculty." He began to walk them in the direction of her chambers. "I'm sure you're eager to get settled in. I'll show you to your chambers." They walked in a comfortable silence for a while "You're new classroom is my old one". He smiled at her. "I hope it'll be sufficient for you".

They stopped outside a portrait of a lady in an elegant dress, posing for a portrait. She looked at Albus "The same classroom I learned everything I know?" she raised her brow with a grin "I'm honoured to be teaching in that very classroom. I've got a lot to live up to..".

"Miss McGonagall, there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be a fantastic professor." He looked at the portrait. "Curly Wurly". The portrait swung open.

She looked at him once more with her brow raised. "Still have your sweet tooth I see." With a wink from him she rolled her eyes.

"I shall see you at supper, my dear." He responded and they said their goodbye's.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long for Minerva to unpack, well apart from the books she had packed in her bottomless bag. The chambers were nice, a lot bigger than her flat in London, the roaring fireplaces in the living room and her bedroom made her feel much more relaxed. There were a bunch of roses placed on the desk in the corner of the living room, a small welcoming note from Albus.

She had forty-five minutes until supper so she decided to investigate her classroom. Walking the familiar halls bought back so many memories. Standing in the middle of the room she closed her eyes, smiled and walked over to _her_ desk, running her finger tips across the edge. Her mind filling with images of her and Albus having chess games after supper and the months on end he spent teaching her to become an Animagus. These memories she treasured most.

'_Is this really going to work?' _She thought to herself, walking around the desk and back to the rows of desks in front of her she nodded and smiled. "Yes" she simply said.

* * *

"Good evening Professor's, as you've probably already seen, we are joined by our new Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, I know some of you will recognise Miss McGonagall from her student years, so I hope you will all join me in welcoming her" He raised his glass and toasted to her, the fellow professors' did the same.

Minerva smiled and gave Albus a curt nod. The few professor around her chatted merrily the entire meal time, which was nice of them and she began to feel a little more at ease. Ever so often she would take a glance at Albus, most of the time he was deep in conversation but on the odd one look she met his twinkling blue eyes.

As the professor began to dispense Albus approached her. "I wondered if you'd like to join me in a nightcap and a possible game of chess?" he eyes her hopefully. He then though again "Naturally you're probably tired, another time perhaps." He was cut off by her hand midair. He had to hold in a laugh, she was definitely ready to be a professor.

"That would be lovely, I shall meet you in your office in half an hour". She said rather matter of factly and made her way to her chambers to freshen up.

* * *

As Minerva walked the corridor to the statue guarding his office she realised she didn't know the password. As she approached the statue moved, he had obviously already thought of that. She walked up the stairs and with a broad smile, knocked on the door. As soon as he opened the door she was hit with the aromas' of hot chocolate and various sweets.

"Come in, come in!" his eyes twinkled as their eyes met. Following her in and walking over to a chair for her to sit down. "Would you like something to drink?."

She made herself comfortable and added "Some pumpkin juice please, Professor".

"Please, call me Albus" he said making his way toward her again. "It would be rather too professional all of the time, dear" he smiled and sat in front of the chess board that sat between them. "I believe you're always white, so your first Miss McGonagall".

She teased in the same manner he had spoken. "Please, call me Minerva.". Her eyes gleamed at him.

They spent the rest of the evening playing chess and catching up on the time they had lost contact, both feeling rather content.

_**AN: Next chapter: Minerva's first week as a professor, will all go well?.**_


	2. A Little Riddle

It had been a few days since Minerva had arrived at Hogwarts, she had spent the majority of it arranging her classroom, she had been to Hogsmeade to buy a few odds and sods to make her classroom a little more personal, the rest of the time was spent with Albus, it had been a wonder thing, getting reacquainted with an old friend, yes he was like an old pair of slippers.

The day had arrived where the students returned to Hogwarts. The ceremony was well under way, the sorting hat had made it's decisions and everybody was tucking into the feast. All but one.

He had spotted her the instant he walked into the Great Hall, her magnificent bone structure, her slender frame, her laugh, albeit directed toward the one man he couldn't stand, Albus Dumbledore. He sat at the Slytherin table, not much interested in the conversation around him or the food for that matter. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and couldn't wait to leave, he had gathered a rather large following in his years at the school and well he could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted and he didn't fault to let people know.

"Before we all head to bed." Albus stood and walked in front of the head table so he could address everyone clearly. "There has been a change to the teaching positions, I would all like you to welcome Professor Minerva McGonagall, who has wonderfully accepted the job of Transfiguration Professor. I hope you will join me in saying that it is a great pleasure to have Professor McGonagall join us and we hope she will be very happy here". There was a pause and he already knew Minerva would have turned a shade deeper than her usual pale face. "Now, off to bed. Tomorrow is the start of a fantastic year".

_'Oh I'll make sure she's welcomed' _he thought with a vindictive smile. He was one of the last to leave the hall, pretending to mingle with the other students. He watched as Albus and Minerva walked side by side in a content conversation. He watched the way she moved, the way she didn't break eye contact until she had to. He saw her happiness toward the Headmaster and hated it. What he hated most is that she didn't seem to even notice him.

He followed them out of the hall and kept himself hidden as he walked behind them.

"Well I look forward to our chess match tomorrow night and also to hearing about your first day as a professor". Albus' eyes twinkled as he looked into her eyes, a caring smile and a warm friendly hand placed on her elbow. "Goodnight Minerva, my dear." He went to walk away but turned back to her "Ah, I almost forgot", his eyes gleaming again he reached into his robes and pulled out a small box, inside was a small brooch with a brilliant emerald stone. "I hope it brings you luck". He winked and offered her his charming smile.

"It's wonderful, thank you, really. Goodnight, Albus" she said his name ever so gently. She wondered off to her chambers.

* * *

"For homework, I would like you all to write me a parchment as to why Mr Cunnigham's spell went wrong." She stated as she glanced over her shoulder, at the half miniature horse, half rat, sat in front of said student. Her lips tightly together and her glasses on the end of her nose, the look of pure sternness about her. "Now, how wants to turn..it, back" She looked around the classroom, only one had was raised. "Ah yes, you. Seeing as everyone else seems to have misplaced their brains". Her eyebrow raised. She watched as the wizard muttered the smell and the rat returned to it's usual self. "Very well done.. Mr?"

He walked back to his seat and sat down. "Tom, Tom Riddle" he said rather proudly, although he detested his father's muggle name, people had come to respect it and he would keep it, for now.

"Right. Well well done Mr Riddle, ten point to Slytherin." The rest of the class had gone much as she had expected, a few misshaped creatures and a Hufflepuff girl that was aiming for her runaway pet when she cast the spell to transfigure it into a small willow tree, however the pet moved and the student in front seemed to have grown a branch for an arm. After transfiguring it back to normal she sent the student with a note to the matron.

She was rather glad by the time the lesson had ended. As she stood with her back to the classroom, placing books back on shelves and rearranging sections of miscellaneous objects she heard someone clear their throat. Turning she saw the Riddle boy with a smile on his face. "Can I help you Mr Riddle?".

He stepped forward a few steps, his smile never leaving his lips. "I just wanted to welcome you. It's about time they bought in someone suitable and your reputation is rather favourable. I hope you settle in nicely. If there's ever anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask". With a gently smile from her and a thanks, he turned on his heels and walked toward the door, just stopping shy, he turned to her again "That's a beautiful brooch Professor". He turned and left.

She didn't know exactly what made her feel slightly uneasy about Tom but his smile, it wasn't a genuine one, well not fully anyway and there was something about his eyes, they made her feel he was looking right through her. Like they were empty, soulless.

* * *

Minerva took her seat beside Albus at supper, conversation was flowing as usual. "I understand if you would wish to reschedule our chess game, it must have been a rather tiring day for you?." Albus looked slightly concerned, she had looked rather withdrawn, perhaps even peaky.

Minerva smiled at his thoughtfulness, he had always been a gentle man. "No, I would like to, although I may have to pause the game at some point".

Albus smiled "Of course my dear, it'll only prevent the inevitable anyway.." he winked and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Oh yes, and what's that?" her eyebrow arched in amusement, she knew full well what he meant.

"Minerva, my dear, we both know I will be losing. You've got a remarkable score against me. However that doesn't lessen the fulfilment and joy I get from out evenings.".

Her cheeks began to feel rather warm, turning back to her dinner she tried to hide the blush.

Throughout dinner Minerva got the nagging feeling that she was being watched. She glanced around occasionally but could never put her finger on whom.

* * *

Minerva had shared the days events (especially the branch incident), which had gotten quite a lot of laughter from Albus, (to her bemused expression). All in all she had enjoyed her first day as a Professor at Hogwarts, she of course had a very different demeanour from how she was with Albus as to teaching. She would never want any student, or adult at that, thinking she was soft, she may be young but she wouldn't want to have to prove herself to anyone. She had confidence, she had an inner power that demanded respect and she was given it.

"Well it pleases me dearly to hear your day was such a success." he looked peered over his mug of butterbeer to a small smile placed on her lips. She looked so much more radiant with a smile. He felt the tension shift and knew something was on her mind.

"Albus, I have a student whom i'm rather intrigued by." her pursed her lips in concentration as she moved her chess piece. She sat back awaiting his move as she continued. "Tom Riddle.". She saw Albus look over his half moon spectacles and stared at her rather blankly for a moment. She began to regret bringing it up.

He took a moment to ponder his thoughts. "Tom Riddle came from an orphanage. As you know he was here whilst you were but he was quiet, withdrawn, until his fourth year, the professors began to notice something about him, he enjoyed using dark magic and would always be terribly cruel to other student. Muggle born and half blood usually." He moved his chess piece, however when he saw she didn't even contemplate on moving he assumed the game was paused. "He has been under observation. Why do you ask Minerva?".

She had stayed silent throughout, her eyebrows the only tell-tale sign she was taking it in. "I just.." She thought again, she was sounding a little pathetic, it was her first day and she was already complaining to the headmaster about a student, that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "It's nothing, i'm just being silly." she commented softly.

Albus leant toward her slightly, "Minerva, if something is bother you, if Tom has said something.".

He was cut off by her head shake "No, no, he hasn't. Actually it's just the opposite. I just felt a little uneasy earlier. He was welcoming me to Hogwarts, he was friendly enough.." She shook her head "What am I saying, a student has been kind enough to welcome me and i'm speaking ill of him. You must think i'm unkind" she felt slightly ashamed of herself at this. "Well if you'll excuse me Albus i'm feeling rather tired." She stood and made her way toward the door.

"Minerva, you know I am always here to listen, nothing is to big or too little." He watched as she opened the door. "Goodnight dear".

* * *

The corridors were empty, it had gone half past ten and the castle was in darkness, except the moonlight breaking through the windows. She began to short distance to her chambers, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The feeling, she got the feeling again, the uneasy sickness filling her stomach. She didn't stop but looked around her, she was being watched. Her hand moving to her wand. Her walking pace had increased, she wanted to run but she wouldn't show mercy.

She jumped and put her hand over her mouth from the shout that was about to emerge. "Bloody… cat!" she stopped and looked at Mrs Norris, the caretakers cat. She almost laughed at herself. She stood in front of her portrait and muttered her password, taking another look around she stepped in.

He emerged from the shadows, watching her every move. He could feel her heart beat quicken with every step she took. He got pleasure from the feeling of making her blood pump faster around her body, her adrenaline heighten, he had gotten her worked up, the blood in his own body rushing around, fuelling every part that ached after her.

Mm yes. He ached for her.

**_Next chapter: Pretty little thing: What will she do with unwelcome words?._**


	3. Pretty Little Thing

**_AN: Thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows. It's always lovely. I will speed time up a little in this chapter but I will make sure it's clear. Thanks again._**

Minerva's first few weeks went rather well. She had gotten herself into a routine, she no longer felt so exhausted after the days had done and even more she had so many promising students. She had gotten used to Tom being so friendly and not that she thought of it, she didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. In the odd lesson she would see him from the corner of her eye, he would usually have a certain look upon his face. She wasn't quite sure what it meant but as soon as he would see she saw he would look away.

It had come to the end of the week and the last lesson of the day had ended. Not that a weekend really meant a weekend at Hogwarts, she would still have to do duties but this weekend she had planned a special evening out, with a certain Headmaster. Of course Minerva had a few pupils in her classroom for detention, once the hour was up she dismissed them and began to clean the few books still scattered around the room. She had arranged a one to one with a Hufflepuff first year, she had been struggling with classes and Minerva offered to help her. She heard a small knock and someone clear their throat. She turned and was slightly surprised to see Tom standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me Professor" his voice still held that essence of charm to it. "I'm sorry to bother you. I wondered if you would be so kind as to give me some extra tutoring?." His eyes pleaded with her. "I'm getting very worried about the exams coming up". He shifted slightly as to make his little speech.

Minerva watched him for a moment, she wasn't sure she wanted to spend any time out of class with him but she couldn't deny him her teaching. "Ah Samantha, please come in." She turned her attention back to Tom. "Samantha here has asked for extra teaching so I don't see why you can't." She gave a half hearted smile. "Take a seat."

If looks could kill, Samantha would be dead. He had to share her. No, no, no, he didn't like that one bit. As he watched Minerva speak with Samantha, he watched the way her body naturally relaxed. He watched as she spoke to the young girl, her concentration etched on her face, the small creases by her eyes and the way she smiled when Samantha had completed the task she had set. She was simply beautiful. He could feel hi breathe getting heavier as he was lost in her. His focus snapped back as he watched her walk toward him.

"Right, well we'll start with the spell we were learning today. I want you to show me how you do you." She had placed an object in front of him. She watched as he held up his wand. "No, no. You should have it raised slightly higher." Watching as he went too high she placed her hand on the wand and her other under his arm, making sure it was in the right position. "Now, you just flick your wrist gently" she demonstrated with his hand.

He could almost touch her, as she leant in and placed her hand on his and on his arm, he could feel himself getting aroused. The scent of her shampoo, mixed with her perfume, was driving his senses crazy. He took a side glance, her red rosy lips, her soft skin. He had to concentrate on something, anything. He flicked the wand and said the spell, of course he already knew how to do it, so it worked perfectly.

"That's great Tom. I want you to just keep practising. Try turning it into as many things you can think of.". She returned to her other student as she though Tom was more than capable. By the end of the half hour lesson she had dismissed them. Again going round to tidy the equipment up she noticed Tom had changed the object into a single red rose. She held it in her hand, not really knowing what to do or say.

* * *

Saturday had arrived, Albus had asked Minerva to attend a Muggle's opera house, it was one of his favourite things to do in his spare time (not that he got a lot of that). He was thrill when she had agreed to attend with him. He had put on a tuxedo, made sure his beard was nice and neat and that his hair was the same. He had arranged to meet Minerva in the main entrance hall at 8pm, he smiled to himself at the thought of Minerva being just his for the evening. The thought actually gave him butterflies.

Minerva checked herself in the mirror again. She had gone for a simple full length black dress, it was fitted in all of the right places, her collarbone and part of her upper chest was on show. She had a delicate pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair was down and flowing nicely. The light makeup suiting her perfectly. She was never one for heels but the only ones she had, had a slightly heel (not that she needed to be any taller). She was nervous stepping out of her chambers, one; what if the pupils saw her? and two; she wondered what Albus would think of her.

Albus heard her before he saw her. Turning his eyes glistened, she was marvellous. "My dear." he greeted as she stepped in front of him. "You look incredibly beautiful".

Minerva couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. He looked so different, the suit fitting his nice slender frame. She stopped in front of him and smiled, her hands coming up to straighten his dicky bow tie. Her eyes looked into his. He was handsome, very handsome. "Thank you Albus, I must say, you look very handsome". She linked her arm with his, they walked to the gates and apparated to London.

* * *

Tom watched from a a window in one of the towers, as hours later they returned, obviously he had seen her leave earlier that evening, hated had built inside of him. How could she do this to him?.

"I wondered my dear if you would care to join my for a little stroll by the lake?" Albus had, had a fantastic night with Minerva. They had gone out for a bite to eat, they had champagne at the opera house and even after, Albus took her to a fans hotel he knew, they danced by the piano and talked like it was the first time they had seen each other in years.

Minerva reached down and took Albus' hand, walking with him to the lake, both in silence. Tonight had been the most romantic and enchanting night of her life. She didn't know happiness like it. As they approached the lake Albus stopped them, turning to her. Her eyes wouldn't leave his.

"Minerva, thank you for joining an old man and making him very happy". He smiled and pulled her hand to his lips. "I know that it hasn't been very long since you started here and well not very long since we began talking again." he paused, gathering his nerves. "Minerva, I care for you, a great deal. I suppose I always have." he looked to her, worried that she may be disgusted with him for liking her as a student.

Minerva held his hand a little tighter. "Albus, I care for you. There were many times I wanted to say something but it would have been unprofessional and I wouldn't have wanted anyone saying anything bad against you or us". She paused, she liked the sounds of 'us'.

"I wonder, if perhaps, now would be the right time?." He looked at her so hopeful, he didn't know if he could take a denial from her, it would truly break his heart.

She nodded and smiled. Placing her hand on his cheek she pulled him down to her, closing her eyes as their lips met. Years of emotion and wanting pouring into it. He pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss. She pulled away reluctantly, her eyes staying closed for the moment more. "I do cherish you Albus".

"As I do you, my dear." It was rather late and Albus knew he had a lot of things to get on with. He knew they were early in their relationship and would never dream of getting that 'ball' rolling. "Can I walk you back to your chambers?" He asked taking hold of her hand again.

She thought for a moment. "I think i'll just get some air for a moment." she kissed him softly, lingering as to make sure he was still there. "Goodnight Albus".

He kissed her back and nodded. "Goodnight, sweetheart". Kissing her forehead he began to walk back towards the castle. The night couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

After a little while Minerva walked back to the castle. She was almost at the portrait to her chambers when a voice made her stop. "Doesn't somebody look nice". Tom had watched the whole scene from the same window. His hatred toward Albus had doubled and his dislike for Minerva growing.

"Mr Riddle, what on earth are you doing out of bed. You know full well what time you are meant to be in the common rooms for." She had to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest. Why on earth had he been lingering in the shadows. "I will be deducting points and I will be speaking to your head of year." She said rather sternly.

Tom stepped forward, seeing her move back, he smiled, she was against the wall. He took little steps as he spoke. "A little old for you, ins't he?." he saw the confusion on her face. "I saw you, by the lake. A professor and his old pupil. Tut tut tut." He leant in and whispered into her ear "You know Minerva, a pretty little thing like you could have anyone. Everyone" he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Her breathe had caught in her throat. She felt sick, anger and disgust all at the same time. "It's Professor McGonagall to you." She spat back at him. She stepped forward, she wouldn't be intimidated like this. "My personal life had absolutely nothing to do with you. I hope you will do well to remember that." She stood tall. "Now back to your dormitory. Professor Dumbledore will be hearing about this." Her Scottish lilt very much present.

He smirked at her and began to walk away. Rattling her cage did nothing but satisfy him.

Her eyes followed him as she disappeared around a corner. She let out a breathe she didn't realise she had been holding. Her hand placed against the wall for support. Walking the short distance to the portrait she shut herself in her chambers. Putting a locking charm on the door, she didn't feel that safe anymore. She wished for Albus.


	4. You're Mine

**_AN: Thank you for the great reviews. I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter or the next but please, please be warned that there will be sexual violence. I am a little bit of a graphic writer. If you aren't comfortable then please don not read._**

Albus had an urgent meeting at the Ministry on Sunday, she had spent the entire day in her chambers. She didn't want to step foot out into the corridor and risk bumping into _him, _Tom.

By the time Monday had come around Minerva felt a lot better, she wasn't going to let anyone scare her, intimidate her, she was Minerva McGonagall for crying out loud!. She had a full day of lessons and Tom was in the very last one. She had done everything humanly possible to ignore him, apart from questions he asked (which she knew he already knew the answers to). At the end of the lesson, when the majority of the students had left he approached her desk.

"Professor, I would like to apologise". He simply said. He didn't want to apologise at all but at least this way she'd actually acknowledge him.

"I don't want to hear it Mr Riddle. Now, I have spoken to your head of year, I have deducted point and now I am saying this to you. I do not want to have any personal conversations with you again. You should have known better." She was stern and sharp. "You may leave". Not another word was said.

His face had turned red. How dare she embarrass him. A thought came to his mind, turning his head in her direction, with yet another one of his slimy smirks. Yes, perhaps she was playing hard to get.

* * *

Minerva finally got to see Albus, albeit in front of the school at supper. "I'm glad to see you Albus" she smiled weakly to him, his twinkling eyes dimmed slightly at her expression.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy these last couple of days. I wished more than anything that I could have spent the rest of the weekend with you" He obviously said this in a more hushed tone. "I missed you". He simply said with a warm smile and a squeeze of her hand.

She smiled and placed her other hand on top of his. It really was great to see him and she would never admit this to anyone but she felt safer with him by her side. "Albus. I need to speak with you after supper. I have after corridor duties but I can come to your office after?.".

Albus simply nodded "Yes, my dear.". Something was the matter, Minerva wasn't herself at all.

The great hall had emptied rather quickly and Minerva's duty would start shortly. Albus had been speaking (trapped) by the new herbology professor and after nodding and 'mhming' at the necessary point he finally excused himself. "Ready for the rounds my dear?." He stood beside her, placing his hand on her elbow to guide them out of the hall.

She was rather glad Albus had suggested coming with her. She didn't know exactly how to put what happened with Tom or how Albus would react. She waited until they had walked through part of the castle. "Albus, after you left me by the lake on Saturday, I headed back to my chambers, but before I could get there I was, well, cornered, I suppose". She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him to see the distraught she felt. Instead she focused on the students walking toward their common rooms. "It was Tom Riddle" Then she looked at him.

"Tom?" Albus's face could have easily caved in on itself from the amount he was frowning. "Did he hurt you Minerva?." He stopped her, turned her slightly so they were looking face to face.

"No, not exactly. He was saying some personal things. About you and me. He had been watching us from one of the towers windows. He had said I could have anyone I wanted, I could have everything" she could feel the distaste in her mouth at watching his lips moved as he said it. "A pretty little thing like you". she felt physically sick.

Albus didn't know what to say, the cool exterior was a very good cover for what he was feeling inside. He could tell Minerva felt very uncomfortable around him.

"He tried to apologise to me this morning, I told him, like I had Saturday night, that I am a Professor, my personal life is none of his business and that if he speaks to me or acts inappropriately I will not accept it." She looked to Albus. "It just unsettled me. That's all". She didn't want to admit any weakness but she knew if she could it would be to this man only.

"Minerva, I'm sorry he's acting this way to you. I will be having a word with him and it's just not acceptable.". 'Keep your cool, Albus' he thought.

"There's no need Albus, I've spoken to him and i've deducted house points. I spoke with the head of Slytherin and well if it happens again, I'll be sure to come to you." She smiled as she placed her hand on his chest. "Just having you here makes me feel better". She slowly removed her hand.

"Come dear, the sooner we do this, the sooner you can beat me at chess" he placed his hand on the small of her back as they continued.

* * *

The christmas holidays had approached a lot faster than Minerva had expected. She was in love with Hogwarts once more, in love with teaching and more importantly, in love with Albus Dumbledore. Their relationship had been going smoothly, albeit they didn't see each other as much as they wished but that was part and parcel of their jobs. Albus had asked Minerva to spend the christmas holidays with him, most of it at Hogwarts but a few precious days at his cottage. Nothing else had occurred between herself and Tom and that was the way she liked it.

Minerva had just finished packing and was taking her luggage out to the living quarters. She smiled brightly at the sight before her. A dozen red roses, just the same as her welcome ones. She read the note 'You'll always be mine'. She placed the note down and with a very content feeling made her way to Albus.

Tom watched as she left through the portrait. "Have a wonderful christmas.. Mi" he corrected himself "Professor". Seeing her curt nod and her 'and to you Tom' response, he laughed lightly, not a nice one at that. He hoped she liked her roses.

Minerva reached Albus and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" he smiled down at her. Not that he was complaining at all.

"Because" she was about to say it, the words sticking in her throat. "Just because".

They had spent a wonderful Christmas together, even if it was a little disrupted by the Ministry. They were both very unhappy that the term would start in the next few days.

* * *

The next couple of months were hard and gruelling, not just for the students who had spent every waking moment studying for their exams coming up but for Minerva especially. She had spent most of her evenings given extra lessons and marking mock exams. She was in need of a break. Albus would come to her office every other day, they would spend the evening having nightcaps and chess games. He was the only thing keeping her sane.

However: "Albus!." She walked to his desk, he looked over the paper and smiled cheerily.

"Minerva my dear, how on this beautiful day, can I help you?" He knew exactly what was coming and he had to give it to himself, he really knew how to rattle her cage.

"A valentines ball?". Minerva stared at him in disbelief, then frowned. "And- you never read the paper.". She sat in front of him. "Albus, I know you're a great believer in, well everything but do we really have to go to the extremes with this?" She questioned.

"Minerva, what's a day without love?" He could have laughed at the face she pulled. "I think it'll be good for the students, let their hair down a little. They have been studying tremendously" he knew at the mention of the students she would consider it.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She thought for a moment. "But there will be sanctions.." It was more of a request than a question.

He laughed as he watched her leave his office.

* * *

Minerva felt sick at the sight of pink hanging from everywhere!. She had helped with some of the decorations in the great hall but mainly spent it hidden in her classroom. She had agreed to be Albus' date and he would meet her there in two hours. She wasn't going to bother getting changed, as it was for the students.

"Happy Valentines day" was all she could hear. Shaking her head and smiling at the man stood in front of her, his arms wide. "My dear!." he shouted over the music playing. "Isn't it delightful?" He looked ever so happy, she couldn't dapper his mood.

"It does, it does." she watched as the student danced together, Albus was right, they did need a break. She glanced around the room, standing in one of the corner, surrounded by a bunch of Slytherin's stood Tom, his eyes fixed on hers. He pretended not to see him. She was surprised when he hand was taken a hold of and she was lead to the dance floor by Albus. "It's good job I like you Albus. Otherwise you'd be in detention for a week!." she laughed as she twirled and spanned her around. After her dance she mingled with the fellow professors, glad to see they weren't all enjoying themselves, the same as her. She watched as the caretaker had walked to Albus, her interest getting the better of her she approached them.

"Ah, Minerva" Albus lead them to stand outside the great hall so he could be heard over the music. "I've been called to assist the Ministry" he hated the look of disappointment on her face and it pained him to leave her. "I'm sorry Minerva. I want nothing more than to stay." He looked around and pulled her a little further out of sight. Kissing her lips gently. "Minerva" he took her hands on his and looked her in the eye "I love you".

Minerva wasn't impressed with his sudden departure. She had a right mind to go to the Minister and tell him to get a boot up his backside and run the Ministry as he should be. She smiled at his kiss and her eyes widened at his words. She had felt it but she had been scared of saying it. "I love you too Albus, a great deal". With another kiss and a tight cuddle. He began to leave "Please hurry back".

Tom stood in the doorway. So, she loved him. she loved _him. _He watched as Minerva began to make her way back to the professors, from her body language it seemed she was saying her good-byes. This was his moment. Now or never.

Minerva felt the relief as she took off her over robes and placed them on the living room sofa. She was tired and didn't have the energy to do much else apart from curl up on her bed and sleep. She walked through her bedroom, getting her nightgown and changing in the bathroom, refreshing her face. She stood at the side of the bed looking at her pillow. Lifting up the single black rose she froze. Someone had been in her chambers, in her room.

He closed the door as she stared at the rose. Muttering a silencing charm and locking her door. "Happy Valentines Day Minerva..".

She slowly turned, her stomach had dropped, her mouth dry, her wand, where was her wand?. Her brain had stopped. She couldn't think. "Tom what are you doing here? Get out!. Get out right now!. She demanded.

"Now that isn't very nice of you _Minerva_, I have bought you a gift. I took the time to do something for you and this is how you react?" he began to walk forward "Tut, tut, tut".

She stepped back, not that she had far to go, the edge of the bed or her nightstand. Great. "Thank you for the rose Tom, it;s lovely but you can't be in here. I am requesting you leave.". She stood her ground.

"I'm afraid, I'm not going anywhere." He now stood in front of her. "I know you've been trying to avoid my Minerva. I've known from the first day in the great hall. I know you've wanted me". His eyes made their way down her body. "Why must you insist on covering yourself up? You are a very attractive lady". He ran his hand across her collarbone and down her arm.

She could feel herself begin to shake. The feeling of his hands on her, outraged her. With one swoop her hand connected with his face. He didn't move though. "I have nothing toward you Tom".

"Bitch!' he shouted and with one swipe of his own, the back of his hand connected with her cheek. He was much more powerful than she was, he sent her flying back on the bed. He smirked.

She whimpered slightly as she held her hand to her cheek. Tears stinging her inner eyelids. "What do you want Tom?." She looked up at him. The boy she saw in him had gone, he was evil, pure evil.

"To take what's mine. You are mine Minerva." He stated. He began to crawl on the bed, she began to squirm. Placing his hands on her ankles and pulling her back toward him. his legs between hers and his upper body hovering over hers. "My beautiful Minerva." He leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

She screamed, she tried to wriggle her legs, her arms had been pinned down by his hands. She kept her lips tightly closed. She didn't want him on her, not his eyes, not his hands and definitely not his lips.

He pulled back "You see Minerva, I heard a little conversation earlier.." he could feel her chest rise and fall, it made her whole body vibrate, his erection was becoming harder, he could feel her legs against his, he was going to have her. He had to. "You told dear old Albus that you loved him." he looked her in the eye. He could see the terror and it turned him on. He pressed his erection against her lower half and moaned. "Is it true?. You love him?"

The tears had gathered and were flowing down her cheeks. God please don't let this be. She tried to pull her legs closer together so he couldn't be close to her. She could feel his erection against her, she wanted to vomit. She nodded, she didn't trust her voice. After a few moments she gathered up her courage. "Yes. I do love him and when he comes back" she was silenced by his lips again. Making a sobbing sound behind her lips she closed her eyes. She could feel her hand had been secured by something to the bed, his hand had now began to run down her body, he cupped her below. "No!" she cried out "Get off me!. Don't."

He moaned as he felt her, he had wanted to do this for such a long time. Not hiding the moan he laughed at her protest. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his erection out. "Has he had you?" he demanded to her. "Has he fucked you?". She shook her head. He smiled "Mm, good.". He pulled her underwear aside and lowered himself into her, the moan that escaped his lips couldn't even compare to the satisfaction he was getting.

She knew what was coming, she wriggled her lower half, trying to get him off, anything, anything to stop him. "No, no!. Please!. No!. Stop!" she screamed through her tears, the pain she felt, the hurt, the agony. His thrusts kept on coming. There was nothing she could do, her pleads were on deaf ears. She closed her eyes and in that moment, wished for death.


	5. Emptiness

After Tom had 'finished' with her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and simply walked away.

Minerva had stopped her crying, stopped her fighting and she had given up. She didn't even flinch when he kissed her. Hearing the door close behind him she took in a deep breathe, she turned on her side and pulled her knees to her chest.. Wrapping her arms around herself, she lay broken.

Albus hadn't returned to the castle that night. Sometime during the early hours Minerva must have fallen asleep. She was awoken by an owl tapping at her window. She got up carefully, wincing slightly with the uncomfortable feeling covering her body. She opened the window and took the parchment, noticing another letter already on the window ledge. She took both inside.

_'There is to be an urgent staffer meeting in the staff room after breakfast._

_Sincerely,_

_Frederick Horseman,_

_Deputy Headmaster.'_

Her brow furrowed as she read it. Then turning her attention on the letter that was addressed to her.

_'Minerva, _

_I'm not really supposed to be writing this to you but I didn't want to leave you in the dark._

_The Ministry have requested I stay, there have been numerous Muggle disappearances in Europe and it's believed to be by dark forces. I fear it could be Grindlewalds followers trying to rebel against the Ministry. _

_I'm not sure when I'll be back, please don't forget I'm thinking of you and please keep safe._

_Yours, _

_Albus'._

She could have broken down right then and there. All she needed, no, all she wanted was for him to be there with her. She stood in the same spot for a few more minutes, she placed the letter on the bed and walked, rather slowly to the shower. She scrubbed and scrubbed, the tears lost in the water running down her face. This was the last time she would cry.

As she pulled on her robes she stopped and looked at her wrists. They were red from his grip, luckily the robes would cover it. She walked over to the mirror, her cheek has a small cut where he had hit her, she found her wand and cast a spell to cover up the cut. Her hair in her tight bun, she exited her chambers.

As soon as she stepped out her nerves began to boil, she walked toward the Great Hall, checking over her shoulder every so often. Her hands were clammy, she had sweat on her forehead. As she neared she began to feel sick. What if he was in there?. She couldn't go in. Instead she made her way to the staff room.

"I'm afraid the Headmaster has been held up at the Ministry, for the last month Muggles have been vanishing in Europe. The Ministry is under the impression it's dark arts. Albus has had to travel to Europe to establish connections. I am unaware of how long he will be gone for but things will remain the same. If you have any queries please don't hesitate to speak with me. Have good day Professors'".

Minerva felt more alone then ever. After the meeting she had a class, luckily she didn't have Tom's class at all that day and that reassured her a little. Entering her classroom the cold instantly hit her, walking to her desk she froze. A single black rose lay on top of her book. She instantly turned around, her chest rose and fell at the thought of him being in her office. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. She grabbed the rose and with an angry groan dropped it to the floor and stepped on it, crushing it.

She had composed herself enough by the time her class arrived. She put on her 'McGonagall' face and soldiered on. Giving out the tasks she had wanted them to do. Her aching body reminding her every few minutes the events of the night previous, not that she had forgotten, not that she ever would.

The end of the day had come by quickly, she hadn't gone to the great hall for lunch and she wouldn't be going for dinner. She hadn't actually left the sanctuary of her office. Asking a house help to bring her a plate of food, she stayed there. By the time half past eight had come she felt so exhausted, she had hoped all day that Albus would return, there was still no word.

Standing she gathered her books and other essential items she would need, she turned around to see Tom standing in the doorway. She wanted to be sick. She reached for her wand, she wanted protection this time.

"I hope you liked the rose?" He said whilst walking into the classroom and shutting the door behind him. He had been very disappointed when she hadn't turned up for any of the meals. "I suppose you've been avoiding me?" He asked still walking toward her.

She placed her books back on her desk and stood against it. "Go Tom. Get out" She didn't raise her voice but she gave him a look which meant she was serious.

"Oh, temper, temper _Minerva_". He stood inches away from her. "I thought you might want to have seen me, after our love making last night." He stepped forward and whispered into her ear "I've been aching for you all day". He ran his hand over her shoulder and with his index stroked her cheek.

She looked at him with disgust. "Get your filthy hands off". She spat the words at him. "I don't want you anywhere near me. If you do, I can promise you, I will not hold back"

"What a shame.." He replied softly and stepped back. "I just thought you'd like to know how. How I got into your chambers…" He looked at her and seeing he now had her interest he continued. "You see, I've been planning this, little affair for months now." He tilted his head. "Professor Dumbledore, has been far to busy being loved up, that he hasn't noticed one of his students leaving the castle practically every night." He paced slightly. "I knew I would have you and my plan went exactly how I wanted it. You see, I am the one behind the attacks in Europe."

"But why?!" she interrupted him. She wasn't sure if she truly believed him.

"Why?!" he snapped at her "I want to rid the world of mudbloods and make the world how it should be, full of righteous people, worthy people. I will have power Minerva and your little boyfriend won't stop me" He smirked. "Oh and to get into your chambers, I used a polyjuice potion, as I said, I have been planning this for quite some time. When I heard you declare your love for the old man, I knew it had to be then. I went back to my chambers, drank the potion and rushed to yours. It was only a matter of time.." He looked at her with a horrid smirk.

Minerva had more courage than she ever had as she walked and stood inches from his face. "You disgust me" her anger for what he had done to her, how he had made her scared to even leave her rooms, bubbling up inside of her. "You are nothing but a stupid little boy. You really expect me to believe you're behind these attacks?. I don't think your capable..".

He laughed. "You, don't know anything" he said bitterly. "You don't know what i'm capable of. I have done more in a year than you would have in your entire life". His face etched with hatred. "You wait and see my dear Minerva. You wait and see." He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers. "Tell your boyfriend, he won't win". He pushed her back slightly and turned and walked out.

Minerva's breathe hitched in her chest. She pressed her lips tightly together as his lips pressed against his. With a grunt she stepped back. Watching him walk away, she let out a heavy sigh. Her hand placed against the desk, she couldn't breathe. After a few moments of he gathered herself and picked up get items again. She hurried to her chambers.

* * *

Minerva lay in the darkness of her room, curled up on her bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She had sent a message to the Ministry when he had returned and hadn't received a reply yet. As she lay there she heard a popping sound. Sitting up she reached for her wand. Her heart pounding. "Minerva?" she heard Albus' voice and immediately ran to the door, opening it and wrapping her arms around him, the tears she flowing down her cheeks.

"My dear?" He questioned, wrapping his own arms around her. "What is it?".

"Tom" Were her only words.


	6. Ruins

**_An: Thank you for the reviews and sorry it's taken me so long to post!._**

"Tom?" Albus repeated, pushing Minerva back gently so he could look at her face.

"Albus, Tom is behind these attacks in Europe. He's been leaving the castle, practically every evening. He has gathered 'followers'. He wants to take over the Ministry, he's gaining power Albus". She began to pace. "We must alert the Ministry. I know it sounds rather odd but I do believe it's him.". She spoke honestly.

Albus had never question Minerva, and he never would. He paced himself, his mind going through the last month. He hadn't noticed Tom sneaking out but then, there were ways that he wouldn't know about. She was right, of course. He had to alert the Ministry. Now that Minerva had walked toward the fire he could see her a little more clearly. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days, she looked weak. "Minerva?". He spoke softly.

She didn't want to turn to him, she didn't want him to see her so vulnerable.

"Minerva?" He spoke again, this time he walked to her. It was only now, in the light that he could see her slightly bruised face. "What happened?".

She could see him looking at her bruise and her hand instantly touched it.

Seeing the bruises around her wrist he immediately took her hand in his. "Minerva?" His eyes pleading with hers.

"It was the night you left" she spoke quietly, almost a whisper. Her eyes had locked onto a place near the fire. "He was waiting for me when I got back to my chambers. He had used some Polyjuice potion to gain access." She paused. "He wouldn't stop" She began to sob, something Albus wasn't used to, something she wasn't used to doing in front of others'.

Albus said nothing but pulled her to him. He held her tighter than he had ever before. Closing his eyes to the sickness that he crawled up his body and the tightness of his heart. He wasn't there, he didn't protect her. She was his love, his life and he wasn't there. He would never forgive himself. After a moment he pulled away, walked to the nearest portrait and told the occupant to wake the professors immediately, an urgency in his voice. 'Tell them, a student has attacked a professor and to start searching the castle. Tell them it's Tom Riddle". He turned back to Minerva. "I'm sorry" he simply said before turning and swiftly walking out of her chambers, his robes flowing behind him. He was an angry man, he wouldn't have let her see it.

Coming across some of the professors he paused. "I want him found!" he practically shouted. "I don't care how long it takes." He practically ran to his chambers, walking to a portrait of an old Headmaster he instructed him to go straight to the Minister, he explained that Tom was behind the attacks and he needed to be told immediately.

Albus stood in the middle of his office, his mind in turmoil. He shouldn't have just left Minerva like that. At that thought she ran into his office. Dressed in her black robes, pulled tightly to her neck. "Albus, there's something you have to see".

Following Minerva's rather quick pace, she escorted him out into the courtyard where the other professor's had gathered. His wand in his hand he stopped to see them all looking to the sky. There carved by the night's clouds was a white skull, it's mouth wide open, lighting flickering around them. They all stood in silence. Their eyes lighting up with the swirls of grey clouds. "Albus" They all turned to find the Minister standing behind them, he, himself looking up at the mark.

* * *

"So please tell me from the beginning what happened, what Tom had said" Fudge paced Albus' office whilst Minerva sat in the chair in front of the desk, Albus stood staring into the fire.

Minerva took a breathe a spoke. "It was just after the ball and Albus was called to the Ministry. I went back into the hall and said my goodnight's. I wasn't feeling up to staying, so I headed back to my chambers. I went straight to my bedroom, where he, Tom was waiting for me. He was speaking of my" She paused and looked to Albus, who hadn't turned but knew would be listening "My relationship with Albus, he was telling me I could have anyone and when I refused his advances, he hit me, I fell onto the bed and" she paused and looked to her lap, whispering the last part. "Raped me". There was an uncomfortable silence.

Albus didn't want to hear, he didn't want the images of Minerva being hit, being violated, being hurt and pleading for him to stop. He could feel the anger inside of him building, his fists clenched by his sides. He could have cried he felt so frustrated.

"Then, the next day he came to my office after dinner, he told me how he had been leaving the castle late at night, he didn't tell me how, I suppose I didn't ask. He wants to rid the Wizarding world of Muggle-borns, well actually anything less than pure-blood." She wracked her brain for more information, the events finally catching up to her. "He said to tell Albus that he wouldn't win. He wants to gain followers and take over the Ministry. From what I understand, he's already got quite a following"

Fudge looked to her nervously, he was in deep water and he didn't know how to swim. He looked to Albus. "This is far more serious than what I thought" He nodded. "I have to get back to the Ministry. I'll be in touch" He walked to the fireplace and took some floo powered and vanished.

The room was silent for a moment more. Minerva had turned to look at Albus, he stood looking right at her. He had a look of sorrow in his eyes, one she didn't want to see. "Don't, please." She turned her head. "I don't want people to feel sorry for me Albus, I don't want what was said tonight to leave this room." She obviously knew she would have to make a report and probably speak with a wizard councillor but no one else.

Albus walked to her, knelt down and took her hand in his. "I wasn't there to protect you Minerva" He spoke softly.

"Albus, I have never in my life needed anyone to protect me, it was me who couldn't protect myself and that's something I will live with for the rest of my life.". She was never one for playing the damsel in distress. She was a proud women and one who could rely on herself, she had never wanted the protection of a man, she supposed it made her look weak. She felt weak.

"I don't care what you say Minerva, I will never let anything like this happen to you. I would rather die" He looked her in the eye and for a slight moment she saw tears forming.

Placing a hand on his cheek she nodded, that's all she could do. She pulled him to her and he held her tightly.

**_AN: I feel this chapter is rather crappy. I'm sorry!. I haven't actually got a clue what to put in the next chapter or how to end this story, if anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Thanks for reading you lovely people!._**


	7. The Meeting

_**AN: I am so, so sorry it has taken so long to update, I have had major writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy..**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Tom Riddle had fled from Hogwarts School, the Ministry were in turmoil (although very under wraps) and Hogwarts had tried to return to normal proceedings.

Minerva had been to the Ministry to report the attack and undergone two sessions of counselling, which in her opinion was a waste of time. She knew exactly what had happened, exactly how she felt and she knew, being Minerva McGonagall, she would deal with it in her own way and her own time.

Her relationship with Albus hadn't gone much further, they were both extremely busy, Albus had become more and more involved in the Ministry and she had begun to pick up some of his duties. They hadn't spoken anymore of the attack, to Minerva's relief.

Albus had been avoiding Minerva, she could always tell when he was. So when one evening (whilst doing her usual patrolling) saw a number of people 'sneaking' into one of the vacant classrooms she followed. Once there she saw ex students and professor's and a few Ministry workers, she stepped in and when no one protested she sat back in the corner of the room. After a few moments Albus himself walked into the room and to the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry this has been a rushed meeting, I know you have places to be but this is very important." He took a moment to look around the room, his eyes fell on Minerva and for a moment he wanted to ask her how she knew but she wouldn't thank him and he wasn't that way inclined. "I'm sure you all know that a Wizard is using dark power to gain followers in Europe. He's training them to kill Muggle's. His aim is to take over the Ministry and in his mind rid the Wizarding world of the 'non-worthy'" He said the words as if they left the taste of poison in his mouth. He paused and began to pace, his hands on his hips. "The Ministry and I have been discussing how we can get some control over this. Hence why you are all here, I want you all to stand beside me, I trust you all with this, I know with your help, we will be able to defeat him. That is, if you'll join. There are obvious risks and I want this to be very clear. There will be tragedies. There will be destruction like you have never seen but I will do everything in my power to protect you.." The meeting went on for another half an hour or so, he had explained what they had coming up, their new meeting place and whom still wanted to be part of the Order. After arranging another meeting the group filtered out.

Minerva was the only one left. Standing from the corner she sat she walked to him. Her lips pursed, her teaching voice on and her stern features at their best. Albus met her gaze, his eyes calm and collective. "Ah, Minerva".

She nodded and stopped before him. "Ah, Albus.." She perched against the desk behind her. "I'm glad you saw fit to tell me about your little meeting." She looked to him, truth be told she was more hurt he hadn't informed her or asked her to be apart of it.

Albus could see she was hurt. "Minerva, I'm sorry I hadn't told you about it but I." He took a breathe. "I want to protect you this time. I don't want you to have to fight this battle. I can't ask you to join Minerva, I couldn't guarantee your safety". His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"I'm not asking to join Albus, I'm telling you I am." Her face showed no emotion. "Do you think it is owed to me to fight back?. To protect these students, our world against that.." She couldn't find the right words. "I want to do this Albus." She stepped closer to him. "Please don't deny me the chance.".

Albus placed his hand on her shoulder and then with his fingertips brushed her jaw line. "I'm sorry I hadn't thought about your feelings more. Of course you'd want to be involved. I know you're strong Minerva and I know you wouldn't want anyone protecting you..".

Minerva placed her hand on his. "I'm grateful that you were trying to". All of her sternness had gone at his touch. She had missed it.

* * *

"Minerva.." Albus whispered to her sleeping form. He had arrived through floo powder.

Hearing Albus she woken instantly. "Albus, what is it?" she spoke wearily. Sitting up she lit the room.

"We know where he is.." His voice had turned urgent. "I've just gotten word from the Ministry, Auror's have been tracking him and have now located him. We must go now..".

Minerva got up and changed immediately. "I know he won't be alone, how many of the order members are going to be there?" Minerva spoke quickly.

"He's set up distractions all over the country. We've had to split up, there are more Death Eaters than there are Members and Auror's.". He watched as she picked up a few things. "Minerva. Are you ready?.". He didn't mean in that moment but more in the sense of if she was ready for the battle.

She nodded and with that they apparated not far from the manor Tom Riddle was hiding.

* * *

Minerva could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, the adrenalin running through her veins. Herself and Albus approached one of the Auror's. "Alastor" he greeted in hush tones.

After a few minutes of being updated on the situation they decided it was time to go forth. They had spread themselves around the perimeter of the deserted house in the middle of a corn field. The four Death Eaters had taken the four corners of the house, after a few looks of exchange the Auror's began to move. Instantly the Death Eaters had spotted their enemies, sparks of orange and blue began to come out of nowhere.

Minerva was rooted to the spot she had begun duelling with a Death eater whom had spotted her from an upstairs window, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Albus was dealing with two. With two short bursts from her wand she knew she had hit the Death Eater in the chest, standing her ground a moment more in case he regained consciousness however when nothing else happened she turned her attention on the Eater's duelling with Albus, she flicked and twisted her wrist as a orange spark hit a man in the back, she ran closer as she banished his wand and bound his arms and legs. Paralyzing him until further Aurors arrive.

She stood turning round in slow circles, taking note of how many Death Eaters there were, more Aurors were turning up but the Death Eaters just kept apparating in. She could see Albus had secured another but more just kept coming. She turned to look toward the cottage Tom was now residing in. She turned to her feline form and with another glance round she sprinted toward it.

She crept into the cottage, her hearing at it's peak. There were already Aurors inside battling with the Eaters. Transforming back to her human form she stayed in the shadows. Every so often she'd peered behind her, making sure she wasn't going to have a sneak attack. She could see from her position there were at least 6 rooms downstairs and she could guess there would be at least a few more than that upstairs.

Her heart was in her mouth, she turned another corner and listened intently against doors, any movement and she would be ready to fight. As she checked the rest of the downstairs she didn't find a soul. She traced her steps back to the stairs. Taking once step at a time she stepped lightly, testing the next step for any hidden spells or charms. Once she reach the top she could hear murmurs, people shuffling and moving.

Her eyes widened as a hand came across her mouth, holding in her scream. "It's me" Albus whispered into her ear. He slowly took his hand from her mouth and as she looked round he saw the fear in her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be alone..". He was scared, he wouldn't admit it but if anything happened to her and he let her go alone, he would never forgive himself.

Truth be told, Minerva was glad to see Albus. "I've heard movements in one of the end rooms, I can't tell if Tom is in there but from what I can gather I would say there are three people in there." She whispered to him.

With a nod he proceeded forward, Minerva trailing slightly behind, checking constantly for others. As they approached the door Albus could sense the use of charms, powerful ones at that. Minerva looked to him as he stepped a few feet back and with a strong wave of his wand the door bucked but didn't give way. With another swish of his arm he sent another spell to the door, this time the ripping it from the hinges.

Being startled by the first hit of the spell the Eaters were ready by the time the second spell had knocked the door away. Minerva had put up a protection shield around the both of them as the doors came away, the Death Eaters spells lost in the shield. The shield would only last a few moments more, Albus scoped the room, there was no sign of Tom.

Minerva felt a pain in her side, something wrapped around her waist as dragged her along the floor. "ALBUS!" she screamed. She was dragged into a dark room, being thrown against the back of the door, a hand around her throat, squeezing. She gasped, her wand had fallen on the floor beside her, her hands grasping at anything she could get hold of. She could feel his breath against her neck. "Oh.. Minerva.." His voice husky to her. "I'm so disappointed.." He lifted her a little higher against the door, only the tips of her toes touching the floor. He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue then trailing to her jaw line and finally to her neck where he bit down hard. Minerva screamed as best she could, the pain souring through her.

Watching her body being dragged into the room Albus tried to move but as soon as the shield wore off the Easters began to attack. With three short bursts from his wand he managed to knock them off balance. He took the opportunity to strike one, knocking against the wall, causing him to fall to the floor. Another Eater also took the opportunity to stroke Albus in the side, he stumbled grasping on to anything to keep himself upright. His vision had gone blurred, he could hear them laughing '_The great Albus Dumbledore. Look at him now..'_.

Minerva laid sprawled on the floor, her lip split where he had hit her and her head grazed where he had thrown her to the floor. Her body curled slightly. "I knew it wouldn't be long until you told them.. Went running to your loverboy did we?" His voice was bitter, anger raging inside of him. He didn't give her chance to respond. His wand pointing to her a bitter smile on his face.

Albus could hear her screams from down the hall, he himself was on the wooden floor, the Death Eaters taking kindly to their fists, thinking if they managed to beat and torture the almighty Dumbledore and save him for their master, they would be highly rewarded. He was covered in blood and bruised all over, he knew for a fact that he wad a broken rib or two. He began to get up when one of them kicked him in the stomach, he fell a few inches to the left, he potted his wand a few feet away, he muttered 'accio', his wand landing in his hand, muttering the freezing spell the Death Eaters froze on the spot. Clutching at his chest he began to make the struggle to where Minerva was being held.

The crucio curse leaving her body limo on the floor. Her body had been winded, her mind strained. She lay on her stomach, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her across the floor. "We could have been something Minerva.." He let go, her head dropping to the floor.

She wanted the pain to be over, to stop. Her wand in the place where to had dropped earlier, she turned, sat on her arse, she looked to him. "No.. Tom, we wouldn't have been.." She slowly began to pull herself to the door. It didn't take her long, her fingers wrapped around the wand. She wanted him to feel the pain he had put her through but the other side of her wanted him dead, to stop him from any further harm to anyone. She pulled the wand in front of her.. The words leaving her lips..

Tom could see her moving toward the door, he knew it wash;t to escape, his eyes searched her, he didn't know what she was going to do. The wand was out before he knew it, his own back to pointing at her. He heard the beginning of the words. He muttered his own.. "Avada Kedavra..".

There spells hitting one another through the air.. Green meeting red, her hand began to shake. His power stronger than she had thought it to be. She muttered the words again..her spell becoming stronger. She didn't know what happened next but a bright light came from their wands, the room shook.. Her vision went black..


End file.
